Metal Gear Rising: Evil Reborn
by FanFiction Author 01
Summary: When MSC (Maverick Security Consulting, Inc.) is hired by the BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance) to dismantle an illegal bio-terrorism weapons lab, they send ninja-cyborg RAIDEN to infiltrate the facility. But during this seemingly routine op, RAIDEN stumbles upon a far more sinister conspiracy. (CHRIS REDFIELD joins RAIDEN in a later chapter.)
1. Chapter 1

Raiden infiltrated the facility, keeping his wits as sharp as his sword. (To wit, _extremely_ sharp. The high-frequency blade cut cleaner than even the finest of Samurai swords, i.e., _katana_, the legendary Oriental weapons forged in Japan.) Intelligence indicated that the laboratory, located beneath the streets of a major American city, secretly and illegally conducted research into biological WMDs (weapons of mass destruction). The BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance) contracted with MSC (Maverick Security Consulting, Inc., Raiden's employers) to dismantle the operation.

"Boris, we're dealing with some serious _creeps_, aren't we?" Raiden grunted over his Codec.

"Da, _real_ parazity. _Be careful._"

"Always. Kev, what do we know about their security measures?"

_"__Intel doesn't say what kinds of systems they have in place. Be prepared to face cyborgs or UGs _(Unmanned Gears)_, though. With the amount of money these guys pull in annually, no telling what they might have in store._"

"Understood. Doktor, any idea what they're up to here?"

"Nein_. Nasty work, to be sure. But as you know, my expertise is of a more … _artificial _nature, _ja_?_"

"Yeah, yeah, all too well. Courtney, anything else I should know about?"

_"__If you're asking about the local cuisine_ …"

"Maybe later would be a better time, got it. Raiden, out."

Raiden darted through the endless complex of corridors and passageways, lost in a labyrinth of hallways. Tucking his sword between his bicep and forearm after dispatching a patrol, Raiden wiped away the blood while reassessing his AR (Augmented Reality) virtual maps. "I feel like a rat caught in a maze."

"Indeed you are, Raiden. Indeed. You. Are."

Raiden's HF (high-frequency) blade rang out, pointed in the direction of the voice. Materializing out of the shadows, a man, impeccably dressed and wearing dark shades malapropos for usage indoors, approached Raiden.

"And who the hell are _you_?" Raiden growled.

"_Wait a second, I recognize that dude__," _said Kevin. _"__That's Albert Wesker, the bio-terrorist behind Tricell!_"

"Wesker? But didn't he die years ago?"

"Die? Clearly, _Chris_ has been telling tall tales."

"They never did find a body," Raiden conceded, adopting a fighting stance. "But only because the corpse would've been swallowed up by lava."

"A trifle. Uroboros adapts under even the most hostile of environmental conditions. After escaping to the sea, I fed off the oceanic wildlife, reconstituting myself. Then it was a simple matter of swimming to shore."

"That's insane," Raiden grated.

_"__Raiden, be careful._" Doktor's voice grew low. "_That man not only fueled the illegal trade of '__BOW__s' _(Bio-Organic Weapons)_, he infected himself with a potent, unknown viral strain which radically altered his __DNA _(deoxyribonucleic acid) _and granted him superhuman powers equal to a top-of-the-line combat cyborg.__"_

"What you're saying is, this guy's a maniac, and he'll take me out if I'm not careful."

"A maniac? Raiden, I'm disappointed. Surely you of all people understand the madness of this world, and why it compels me to act as I do. If I were to achieve my aims, I could save humanity from itself."

"Yeah, right. An Umbrella lackey like you, save humanity? Give me a break."

"Umbrella." Wesker chuckled, shaking his head. "I am no longer Spencer's puppet. I have revived Umbrella as something greater. I have created **_Shin Neo Umbrella_**."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shin Neo Umbrella?"

_"__Umbrella, officially, has been in the ground for nearly fifteen years_," Kevin explained. "_Shady companies like Tricell, Inc. and WilPharma made a name for themselves in the bio-weapons racket after its collapse, but no one's come close to rivaling the terror Umbrella inflicted on the world_."

Wesker, hands clasped behind his back, began pacing from side to side.

"I thought that by murdering Spencer, I would inherit his legacy. But Spencer was a doddering old codger professing delusions of godhood, never looking at the bigger picture. Eliminate the chaff—and then what? Natural selection runs its course, and humanity evolves. But to what end?"

"What are you going on about?" Raiden rasped.

"Left to their own devices, unshackled from the concerns of riffraff. What would the elite of the world accomplish?"

Raiden bolted at Wesker, lunging with his sword with the speed of a lightning strike. But his blade met no resistance, and Wesker's form disappeared in smoke. Hearing footsteps approach from behind, Raiden spun around, cutting the air in front of him.

"I thought to save humanity from self-destruction, but in so doing I would have condemned the world to the doldrums of _peace_," Wesker sneered, his face contorting into an ugly frown at the word. "Whittled down to so few, war might become a thing of the past."

"You think conflict would die out? If people who revel in violence like you are all that remain, I wager it wouldn't take long for this 'elite' of yours to find new ways to kill themselves."

"Perhaps. In which case I'd only hasten the suicide spiral humanity set itself on."

"What are you planning?" Raiden gnarled.

"Behold: The **_Super T-Virus _**(Tyrant Virus)." Wesker produced a vial of glowing green fluid, and Raiden reflexively leapt back. Though impervious to most cataloged diseases, Raiden's cyborg body could not completely insulate his remaining natural organs.

"_Ah, the T-Virus _(Tyrant Virus)," Doktor mused. "_After the proliferation of plagas, nanomachines, and cyborgs, its use as a weapon waned. But to think someone would build on something so ghastly after seeing its horrors!_"

"Yeah, just like when we abandoned nuclear weapons after Hiroshima and Nagasaki, eh, Doktor?" Raiden quipped.

Doktor chuckled. "Ja, _quite right, I suppose_."

Raiden and Wesker circled one another, the vial held at arm's length, their deadly dance silent save for the singing of the blade. Twice more Raiden struck out at Wesker, but each attack missed its mark.

"An underwhelming display, Raiden," Wesker admonished with a wagging finger, a cold, teasing smile on his lips. "I expected to collect much more valuable combat data from our encounter."

"Damn you!" Raiden hissed, slashing at Wesker with his sword in frustration, but this time Wesker caught the blade with a hand.

"_Raiden, don't let him goad you_," Boris warned.

"No need to fret. In due time, I shall reveal the secrets of the Super T-Virus and the purpose of Shin Neo Umbrella to the world." Wesker smirked and released his grip, causing Raiden to stumble back. "Until then, I must take my leave."

"Wait!"

But again Wesker vanished, totally disappearing from Raiden's AR (Augmented Reality) biometric scans. Red light flooded the corridor seconds later, and a voice announced over the intercom that the self-destruct sequence for the facility had been activated.

"Shit!"


End file.
